modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Wen Ruohan
Wen Ruohan (温若寒, Wēn Ruòhán) was the last sect leader of the Qishan Wen Sect. Appearance Wen Ruohan had the appearance of a man in his twenties despite having two grown sons, as his cultivation was strong enough to maintain his body at peak fitness. Novel, Chapter 48 He wore the sun robes of the Qishan Wen Sect with flames along the hem to signify his status. Novel, Chapter 60 In the donghua, he was depicted with red eyes. Episode 7 Personality Wen Ruohan was known to have an unpredictable temper, laughing one minute and hostile the next. Novel, Chapter 49 He seems to have been a megalomaniac, as he went to great lengths to establish the Qishan Wen Sect as the only dominant sect in the cultivation world. Sects that defied his orders were labeled "rebellious" or "destructive," and subsequently wiped out, and in the year before the Sunshot Campaign, he forbade any sect from competing with the Qishan Wen Sect in night-hunts. Novel, Chapter 51Novel, Chapter 57 Moreover, at the slightest disobedience, Wen Ruohan would become so enraged he acted as though he were mad. He was even willing to endanger the life of a fellow sect leader after a mere suggestion that the sect leader might not think Wen Ruohan's saber was superior. Novel, Chapter 49 Wen Ruohan was a sadist, collecting torture devices in his Fire Palace to play with prisoners until they died. After his time undercover as Wen Ruohan's trusted servant, Jin Guangyao described him as a man of "cruel character." Novel, Chapter 49 History Death of Sect Leader Nie The rift between the Qishan Wen Sect and the Qinghe Nie Sect began several years before the Sunshot Campaign, when Wen Ruohan was gifted a saber. Though many flattered him to his face, one cultivator suggested that the Sect Leader of Qinghe Nie would not find it impressive. Novel, Chapter 49 Wen Ruohan then summoned Sect Leader Nie to examine his saber before slapping the blade a few times, to the puzzlement of Sect Leader Nie. However, when Sect Leader Nie used his blade during a night-hunt a few days later, his saber shattered and he was severely injured by a horned beast in front of his son, Nie Mingjue. Sect Leader Nie died of a qi deviation six months later. Novel, Chapter 49 Before the Sunshot Campaign Under Wen Ruohan's leadership, his eldest Wen Xu burnt down the Gusu Lan Sect's Cloud Recesses after a false accusation of wrongdoing. Moreover, the Qishan Wen Sect sent envoys to many sects in the cultivation world, demanding that they turn over twenty of their disciples to be properly trained by their superior methods, including at least one member of the sect family. Novel, Chapter 51 After the failure of the training after the disastrous night-hunt at Dusk Creek Mountain, Wen Ruohan attempted to expand his power by setting up supervisory offices in every city across the cultivation world. Novel, Chapter 57 After the resulting massacre at Lotus Pier, the Sunshot Campaign was launched against Wen Ruohan and the Qishan Wen Sect. Novel, Chapter 61 Death During the Sunshot Campaign, Jin Guangyao managed to join the Qishan Wen Sect and gain the trust of Wen Ruohan, while secretly funneling letters and maps to Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue. However, at Yangquan, Nie Mingjue was captured and brought to Nightless City to stand before Wen Ruohan. Novel, Chapter 49 Nie Mingjue killed many Wen cultivators in his attempt to fight Wen Ruohan. Wen Ruohan, in turn, laughed and appeared unfazed by the bloodshed. Ultimately, he was able to subdue Nie Mingjue with a single punch to his chest. Novel, Chapter 49 Jin Guangyao intervened, recommending that Wen Ruohan send Nie Mingjue to the Fire Palace for torture instead of allowing him a quick death. Wen Ruohan agreed, and while his back was still turned, Jin Guangyao killed him with his sword to save Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 49 Relationships Wen Xu Wen Ruohan entrusted his eldest son with the burning of the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 52 He later expressed a desire to attain vengeance against Nie Mingjue for killing his son, implying some level of anger at his death. Novel, Chapter 49 Wen Chao When mutilated and hunted by Wei Wuxian, Wen Chao expressed a continued desire to reach his father, indicating some level of trust of safety associated with him. Novel, Chapter 62 Wen Zhuliu Wen Zhuliu held great reverence for Wen Ruohan, to the extent that he would exchange his family name for Wen. When Wen Ruohan assigned him to be Wen Chao's personal guard, Wen Zhuliu obeyed Wen Chao absolutely out of a desire to appease Wen Ruohan.Novel, Chapter 58 After Wei Wuxian's attack, Wen Zhuliu struggled to save Wen Chao despite the odds, claiming he owed Wen Ruohan a debt of generosity. Novel, Chapter 62 Jin Guangyao Unlike most servants who were required to walk on their knees in Wen Ruohan's presence, Jin Guangyao was able to stand upright and address Wen Ruohan directly, implying that Wen Ruohan viewed him quite favorably. Novel, Chapter 48 Wen Qing Wen Qing was the daughter of Wen Ruohan's cousin, with whom he shared a close relationship. She was thus a great favorite of Wen Ruohan's due to her exceptional talents in medicine and the liberal arts, and she often accompanied him to banquets. Novel, Chapter 60 References Category:Characters Category:Qishan Wen Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased